


i've got a burning desire for you, baby

by Kaslyna



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: The one in which Ethan decides to spend a whole day keeping Vanessa on edge.





	i've got a burning desire for you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah this is in part a weird headcanon I had about what shit these two are into, and then I got a specific idea a couple weeks ago and decided to run with it tonight. Enjoy!

Ethan loved all of Vanessa. He loved her in her good moods and bad; he loved the playful side of her that was like a rare gem. He loved that she was a force of nature in all aspects of life, unashamed of who she was. He even found he loved when she took control, especially in the bedroom. The sight of her above him, a somewhat sadistic smirk on her face as she pinned his hands down-this was a sight that haunted him, along with the noises she made as she chased her climax.

Perhaps his favorite Vanessa, though, was Vanessa out of control. She dressed properly like an armor, and Ethan’s favorite pastime was stripping her of it-both literally and metaphorically. The times where she let him have control in the bedroom, or they fought for it, were some of their more intense sessions. So when the idea came to him, it niggled at his brain until he formulated it into an actual plan.

He chose the day carefully; it was a day when they were both fairly busy, and therefore certain to be unable to catch a free moment together long enough to do anything until the night. Ethan started the game after breakfast. Sir Malcolm had left to get more dishes to bring into the kitchen, and Ethan put down his dishes next to the sink where Vanessa was busy scrubbing at some already, a furrow of concentration in her brow he wanted to kiss off. Instead Ethan glanced back to be sure Sir Malcolm had not yet returned before he moved in behind Vanessa, hands on her hips. She stilled immediately, waiting for him to explain himself.

Not wanting to disappoint Ethan leaned in and murmured into her ear, “I can’t wait to have you all to myself tonight so that I can fuck you until you come screaming, many times. I want the first time to be in my mouth.”

He threw caution to the wind and leaned in, sucking in her earlobe to emphasize his point. He let his teeth scrape it as he let go, pulling back and moving to a respectable distance. His timing was perfect; Sir Malcolm entered the room, oblivious to the tension within. But Ethan could see the minute tremors that ran through Vanessa’s body, and the beast within him stirred with lust so suddenly that it took his breath away and he struggled to maintain control when its heightened senses allowed him to smell Vanessa’s arousal. Ethan quickly excused himself under the pretenses of going to clean the newly cleared table from breakfast, needing the moment alone to compose himself once more.

-o-o-o-

They spent the morning apart, much to Ethan’s relief and frustration, a feeling he was sure was mutual. They would meet again at Grandage Place for lunch with Sir Malcolm and Doctor Frankenstein. They sat together at lunch, too close and yet too apart.

Vanessa’s hand found his thigh under the table, and then worked its way higher, cupping Ethan through his pants. His breath caught as he wondered what she would do, but Vanessa did nothing more. It was a show, he realized; a power play. She wanted him to be as distracted as she clearly was. Vanessa squeezed once, and then let go, her hands folding primly in her lap as if nothing had happened.

Lunch was thankfully long enough for Ethan to regain control. Afterwards they all sat in the drawing room, until Sir Malcolm and the doctor went to the library so that Sir Malcolm could show him something. Ethan and Vanessa were finally alone. They looked at each other for a long moment as this realization sank in.

They were on each other in an instant, lips crashing into one another in a way that was nearly awkward with desperation, hands wandering. Ethan broke the kiss after a moment and began to undo the top few buttons of Vanessa’s shirt so he could kiss her neck. He did not linger long, and had the sense to redo the buttons after, knowing that they could be forced to break apart by the return of the others at any time. It only served to heighten their desire. 

Ethan turned Vanessa so that her back was pressed to his front, and reveled in the whimper she let out at the move. She did not submit immediately, however; she used one hand to pull her skirts up, and the other to take one of Ethan’s hands, placing it at the top of her knickers. He grinned ferally against the skin of her cheek as he leaned down, wanting to envelop her entirely in himself.

He wasted no time slipping his hand into her knickers. The little moan Vanessa let out involuntarily when he ran a finger along her slit had him grinning wider.

He whispered in her ear, “You’re so fuckin’ wet.”

“Ethan,” she growled, and her voice was not as steady as she surely would have liked it to be, “Just fuck me while you can.”

Ethan did not stop at her audacity, but he wanted it to be clear who was in control. He took a steadying breath and set about teasing her, never quite touching her where she needed him the most. He kept an ear out in case the others returned, and did his best to calm his own desire. He focused on the shaky little breaths Vanessa let out, the soft grunts when he got close to the place that brought her the most pleasure.

He heard the sound of the two other men before their footsteps, and withdrew his hand. A long whine of frustration escaped Vanessa, and Ethan had to take another deep breath to calm himself at the sound. He did his best to wipe his hand as she did her best to readjust her clothing. Ethan sat on the sofa, and contemplated whether taking a pillow for his lap was too obvious. Luckily Vanessa realized his predicament, and was not intent on retaliation for his teasing, because she sat and put her feet in his lap. It was highly improper, but it hid Ethan’s desire well and with less questioning than a cushion would have brought.

Sir Malcolm took in the scene, and gave them a disapproving look. But he said nothing, choosing instead to take a seat in one of the armchairs. Victor, on the other hand, gave them a glance over followed by a disgusted look, making it quite clear that he had connected the pieces. Still he also sat, saying nothing.

It took both Ethan and Vanessa a while to be able to speak to the other two.

-o-o-o-

Vanessa retired early that night, bidding goodnight to the others in the drawing room where they’d been gathered. Ethan yearned to follow her immediately, but knew he should wait to give the pretense that he was not intending to go to the same place as her. All of their friends knew of their relationship, but knowing and seeing such clear evidence were two very different things in society, even for such a group as they were. Ethan found he didn’t mind that much on this night, however; it would be better to heighten the anticipation. He could imagine Vanessa in his room, becoming increasingly impatient, and it got him through the next almost hour with their friends before he bade them goodnight as well.

Though Ethan had been prepared to find Vanessa waiting for him in his room, he was not quite prepared for the sight that greeted him when he opened his door. He entered the room and shut the door faster than he could process the image of Vanessa’s naked body splayed out across his bed, one of her hands buried between her legs. From the sweat gathered on her skin and the flush that extended from her face to the tips of her breasts he was certain that she had been going at it for a while now, deliberately teasing in such a way that she would not come. She was goading him into action, and Ethan decided to let it work.

He stripped as fast as he could, and once he was naked too he climbed onto the bed. He took her hand from between her legs and licked each finger clean until Vanessa was keening from the sensation, squirming as she tried to sneakily find a way to relieve the ache building between her thighs. Ethan placed his hands on both her thighs and shoved them further apart, spreading her open. He just looked at her until Vanessa let out a sound that was halfway between a whimper and a sob of desperation at his lack of movement.

Ethan’s eyes met hers and he said, “I am going to _ devour _ your soaked cunt.”

Vanessa let out a strangled noise as Ethan shifted and bent his head to begin doing just that. His licks were vigorous and eager, but he could care less. Vanessa was practically dripping with need, and he had teased her long enough. He would let her come, and then he would begin his teasing anew, he decided.

It did not take long. Ethan timed a lick of her clit with pushing two of his fingers inside of her and twisting them. Vanessa came with a loud choked off noise, as if she was trying not to scream. Ethan took it as encouragement and continued until the first orgasm bled into a second, smaller one. Vanessa was left gasping, and she tangled a trembling hand in Ethan’s hair to pull him off her. He obeyed easily, sliding his fingers out of her as well and holding them up to her mouth, silently asking if she wanted to lick them clean. She leaned forward to suck both his fingers into her mouth, not letting their eyes stray from the others’ until she let go.

“Good girl,” he whispered softly afterwards, taking a moment to collect himself. He looked at her, and the way sweat matted her hair to her skin, at the slightly sleepy look on her face. 

Ethan couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and kissing her. It was slower and more tender than he intended, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Eventually they had to part for air, and it was then that he realized that while one of her hands was resting on his back, the other hand wandered. It found what it was looking for, and she watched his face as she slowly stroked his cock.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he growled at her, not liking how easily she had regained control.

Vanessa let go of him and Ethan moved away from her so she could do as told. They rarely had sex this way, preferring to see the other, but there was something in this position that always heightened the intensity of the act itself. Ethan wasted no time taking himself in hand and lining up at Vanessa’s entrance, sliding in tortuously slow.

His pace quickly became anything but slow. He set an intense rhythm that had them both groaning. One of his hands groped at Vanessa’s breasts, the other at her hip. The hand fondling her breasts moved south, near to where they were joined. Ethan used that hand to tease at Vanessa’s clit, knowing what she needed to come again.

Ethan was close, but intent on bringing Vanessa with him. His strokes inside of her matched the strokes of his fingertips against her clit. She was so worked up from spending the entire day on edge that it did not take long, even for a third time. With a shout of his name she came, and Ethan grunted, following soon after.

How they ended up tangled together in a sweaty heap was a blur, but they were kissing, and Ethan thought he could easily kiss Vanessa forever and just be satisfied with that.

Even so, sleep claimed them both quickly afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured hey, may as well stay up till 1:30 AM writing porn, my life is going to shit now regardless. Anyways. I hope that I didn't make too many mistakes since I wrote and posted this fairly fast. And I hope people liked it!


End file.
